The decisions that we made
by LouiseFrene
Summary: This fiction takes place after the ninth episode of season 4. In this one shot, Damon successfully broke the Sire bond before Elena left the Lake House. It's in Elena's point of view.


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries nor its characters!

**THE DECISIONS THAT WE MADE**  
Although the fire was still burning in the fireplace, the house still felt so empty without both of them. _Stefan and Damon. _

I smirked at myself, as I walked to the table where Damon kept his favorite bourbon and just poured myself a drink, before sitting down on the couch.  
Stefan was at Caroline's place trying to help her cheer Tyler up and Damon, well Damon being Damon, he made the decision that was mine to make, and forced me to leave him.  
So I left, but sometime during the ride home with Bonnie, something just ticked in my head : This time I wouldn't let him decide for me, and that's why after Bonnie dropped me off at home I came straight back to the boarding house.

I took another sip of bourbon, I'd always thought that drinking made one forget but right now I couldn't stop thinking about everything, about Damon. I sure as hell was angry, but at the same time I could understand him: he was really selfless and if he thought that the only way to make me happy was to break the Sire bond then it's what he would do, but still, it was my decision to take.  
It had probably been two hours since I'd poured my first drink and eventually the fire had started to flag when someone opened the door before getting in. I could smell that it was Damon, and suddenly my determination to scold him started to weaken.  
It was only a matter of seconds before he'd scent me.  
As he was starting to walk up the stairs he finally did.

''Elena?'', he stated more than he questioned before turning on one single dim light.

''I was actually wondering how long it would take you to get home, pack and leave.'' I replied looking him in the eyes, but still not daring getting up or I would lose the rest of my determination and I'd walk straight to his embrace.

''How is it even possible? I mean I broke the Sire bond, I told you to leave me…'' he was stating incredulously, but I interrupted him before he could continue.

''Well, let us take a guess, perhaps because it wasn't only the Sire bond, maybe there were real feelings involved? But that sounds familiar, doesn't it? Oh yes, I remember, I had already told you that!'' I couldn't help but get up, because my anger hadn't left me.

''Elena, calm down, you've had too much to drink. Just sit back down and let us talk.'' He pleaded, while stepping closer to me. I knew he felt sorry, I could see it in his eyes. I mean, I was shouting at him, and instead of getting angry he felt sorry. _Sorry?_

''Don't you dare come closer. I recall that you drink far more than I just did, and it's always you who gets to make the important decisions, so maybe if I continue drinking I'll be able to make my own decisions?!'' At the point, I was already pacing in front of the fireplace, my drink threatening to spill in my hand. ''And now, you want to talk? Don't you think that it would have been more appropriate to talk before making all the decisions?''

In just one quick move he was standing in front of me, pulling me closer to him before taking the tumbler out of my hand, drinking it empty and throwing it across the room.

''Now let's get this straight.'' Okay, so maybe I had really pissed him off, but hell, he deserved it! ''First, you do not get to talk to me that way! And you know why? Because you have no authority on me, 'cause as I remember you chose _him _not me. So forget me, if_ I_ actually thought that _your_ actions were the effect of the Sire bond.''

He then made me turn on me and I suddenly had my back pressed against his chest. I could feel his warmth embrace my body, and yet his thorax wasn't moving, he'd never felt more human than at that moment.

One of his hands was still holding mine, while the other was on the side of my waist.

'' Secondly,'' he murmured into my ear and I could feel his breath on the crook of my neck, and I could feel my entire body shiver, ''if you look at the statistics, you notice that most of your decisions don't have a happy end. Wanna hear the worst? You decided to let yourself die instead of Matt. I mean who on earth still does that these days?!''

He thought he knew me angry, well he was going to wish he didn't: I ripped myself out of his embrace, and pushed him, with all my strength, as he landed against the cold window on the other side of the room.

He was still surprised by my strength as he got back up easily.

''The answer to your question is: You. _You _would have let yourself die for me. Why wouldn't _I_ have the right to do the same?! '', I shouted at him and I knew that my voice was starting derail, it was only a matter of time before tears would make their apparition in my eyes.

''Because I have lived, I've lived for 173 years. I've done everything life has to bid. And you,'' he stopped, ''you haven't lived enough! I mean how old are you, 17, 18 maybe? You haven't even started living! The drinking that you were doing, you should have had time to do it legally while you were still human.'', he exclaimed before taking a flower vase and throwing it against the window next to him.

''Don't you think for a moment that you're the only one who gets to throw things'', I spitted while taking his bottle of Bourbon and casting it to the ground noisily. ''Now I think that's something legal to do while one is 18, don't you?'' I gazed straight into his piercing blue eyes as my lips creased into a cocky smile. Okay so maybe I was drunk, but who fucking cares?

'' Well that's a sacrilege.'' He hissed angrily. ''Why are you even here? Are you wondering in how many more ways you can rip my heart out? Wanna break the record? Because cheers, I think you just broke Katherine's!'' Although he was in rage, one could see that he was actually hurt.

''You don't understand Damon, I had my hands tied, no matter what I did I would hurt one of you.'' I sighed, I was still pissed off but I was starting to emphasize with him.

''Yeah, I know. And you chose to hurt _me_, I already know the whole story; it will always be _Stefan_. But please explain I doubt you can cause me any more pain than you already did, because it's what you are doing, you are dragging me along and then you'll drop me, Elena. I know it, we both do.'' His voice was starting crumble, but he wouldn't be the one to give up first. Instead, he just crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning in against one of the many bookshelves present in the room.

''You're right; I've been dragging you along for far too long. And believe me, I'm the first one to admit that I don't deserve it, don't deserve you. But this time's different, I'm different.'' I explained myself as he was gazing into me, into my soul.

''And what does it change, Elena? We've played this game enough time…What's gonna change? We will kiss, maybe even spend the night together but tomorrow when you wake up, you'll return into his arms.'' He sighed.

I couldn't help but to walk up to him and circle him with my arms as my fingers took a firm grip on the old wooden shelves. ''The difference is that this Elena isn't the same as before'' I slowly whispered into his ear, ''this Elena isn't afraid anymore.'' I could see his jaw tense underneath my breath as he registered my words.

''No, Elena. Stop it! I'm done, you've had your chance and you made your choice, you chose him!'', he uttered, not daring looking into my eyes, as I could feel the tears flow down my cheeks.

''What did you expect? I was a human, I chose the safe side. Because you, _you _aren't a safe choice. You can be tender and sweet, and the next minute you're killing someone!'', I took another breath before continuing more forcefully, ''But from now on I refuse to be afraid of you!''

In one drift, I wasn't the one encircling him anymore; he was the predator, I was the prey. His eyes boring into mine as he roared: ''Tell me now that you're not afraid; tell me you are and this all ends now. I let you go, no harm done.'' I wasn't going to lie, fact is at that moment, with his fangs out, he really did scare me, but I couldn't let him go.

''I can't Damon'' I voiced and he was letting his arms drop when I grabbed them ''because I, I love you Damon.''

He closed his eyes before voicing: ''Say it again.'' His body was lightly shaking in front of me.

This time, I put both hands at nape of his neck, and whilst smiling through my tears, I told the truth: '' I love you Damon.''

He didn't waste any more time, as he pulled me closer to him and started kissing me forcefully. Nothing mattered; not the Sire bond nor Klaus and definitely not Stefan, only him and me.

When he put some space between our lips, I couldn't help but to be slightly disappointed before he could murmur: '' You can't imagine how happy you make me right now, how long I've waited for this. I love you Elena.''

I didn't bother answer, instead I just pulled his lips back to mine and locked my legs around his body, I could already feel him against my lower belly.  
One second later, he was walking us up the stairs to his room.

I couldn't hide my smile as he let us both fall over his bed. He started kissing me down my jaw to my neck while taking my t-shirt off and unclasping my bra. My hands wandered to his torso and without the patience to undo the buttons, I just ripped his shirt out of him.

''Someone's impatient.'', he smiled cockily before taking my pants off.

''Shut up, and let me get you out of your pants.'' I answered before taking his lips back to mine.

In one quick movement of mine, both his pants and boxer briefs were off.

He contoured my face with his hands, and never broke the contact between our eyes whilst entering me.

''I love you Damon'', I admitted.

''I love you too.'', Damon answered.

He then started moving inside me.

**THE END**

Please Rewiev If you enjoyed this one-shot let me know. Maybe I'll get the motivation to write more one-shots or even full stories…


End file.
